


i'll be there to catch you

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek can't skate, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Winter, and Stiles tries to teach him, this is really cliche sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: The pack decided to spend some time together on the ice rink, but Derek can't skate. Finally, Stiles decides to teach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting for this fandom and I'm kind of nervous, since I'm not sure if this is good… But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

“Remind me, why did I even agree to this?” Derek asked.

“Because we decided to spend more time together as a pack and ice skating is a fun activity we can do,” Erica explained. “You can’t be so grumpy all the time.”

“You’ll love it!” Stiles added. “I bet you haven’t done this in years.”

“Yeah, maybe…” In fact, Derek never went skating, and that’s why he was so hesitant to go with the pack. He knew everyone could skate really well, and embarrassing himself was not something he wanted. Eventually he agreed, since Stiles would never let go if he didn’t, but he had pretty much no idea what to do.

After a few minutes, they arrived to the ice rink and paid for the entrance. Derek managed to put on the skates they rented, but walking in them… Well, that was definitely not good. Standing still was pretty much impossible, but moving forward turned out to be even worse. Feeling that he won’t make this at the moment, Derek decided to sit down.

“I’ll join you in a moment, I just have to make a phone call,” he said to the rest, and soon he was left alone, pretending to call someone because of the damn werewolf hearing that nearly everyone had – which may’ve been kind of pathetic, but at least he didn’t have to skate.

Ten minutes passed, and he already finished the imaginary call some time ago. Still, he stayed there, browsing through his phone and doing anything to keep him from entering the ice rink. And maybe he could’ve made it till the end, if it wasn’t for Stiles.

Stiles, as it turned out, had planned to drag him there no matter what. While Derek was trying to keep himself busy, he skated close to him and leaned over the barrier.

“Come on, why you’re not skating?” he asked.

“I’ve got some other stuff to do,” Derek explained shortly.

“No, you don’t, you finished the phone call some time ago,” Stiles pointed out. “You’re just sitting here.”

“Maybe I have another call to do,” he said, though it came out almost like a question. He didn’t really have any better options.

“I can see that you don’t, so come with me. It’s fun!” the human insisted. “Or I’ll start thinking that you can’t skate.”

“No, of course I…”

“ _Oh_. So you really can’t skate,” Stiles realized.

“I’ve just never done this, that’s all,” Derek finally admitted. “Look, just let me stay here, okay?”

“Definitely not. I’ll teach you. Come here.”

“No.”

“Come on, Derek, have fun! Live a little! Ice skating is not that bad!”

“I can’t even walk in this thing,” he pointed to the skates he was wearing.

“Then hold the barrier so that you won’t fall.”

“You really won’t go away?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”

Derek stood up with a sigh. Walking while holding the barrier was less hard, but he was sure he looked miserable anyways. Stiles was probably trying really hard not to laugh. And he will surely never let go of the fact that Derek can’t skate.

That was going to be awful – especially considering the terrible crush he had on the human. Which was completely unexpected and stupid, yet Derek could not get rid of it, despite his countless efforts. And humiliating himself by not being able to skate was definitely not helping.

“Great, now you have to stand on the ice,” Stiles said, when he finally reached the entrance. “It’s easier than it seems.”

Eventually, Derek managed to get there. And, mere seconds later, he already slipped – but Stiles was there to catch him. Which was even more humiliating, if that was even possible.

“Okay, so I need you to hold my hand,” Stiles told him and if looks could kill, Derek’s certainly would. “Don’t glare at me like that, I’m just trying to help.”

He held out his hand, and after debating with himself for a short moment, Derek accepted it. And he was thankful that at least they both had gloves on, because he was not sure if he could survive skin-to-skin contact.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Now you need to let go of that barrier.”

“No.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to catch you,” and then he _winked_. He winked and Derek’s stomach twisted and he hated his whole existence at the moment. “Look, it’s pretty easy. Just watch me, you’ll catch the motion soon, with your werewolf abilities and all that.”

“This is pointless.”

“Although, Scott also has the werewolf abilities and he still can’t skate. So maybe that’s a thing?” Derek looked to Scott, who was trying really hard not to fall, even supported by Allison.

“Well, see? No matter what happens, I guess you’ll still be better than him at this,” Stiles added, following his gaze. “Now come on, we have to go.”

Skating turned out to be terrible indeed. Stiles moved his feet effortlessly, and Derek was amazed by that – he was always so clumsy, and yet on the ice he could be so graceful. And Derek? He was awful at it.

“If you keep gripping my hand like this, you’ll probably stop my blood circulation soon,’ Stiles pointed out after a few minutes.

“Sorry,” Derek tried to loosen the tight grip he had on Stiles’ hand, but he immediately slipped.

“Okay, that was a bad idea,” Stiles admitted. “But I have a different one.”

“Better not.”

“It’ll work,’ he decided, and then he turned so that he was skating backwards while facing Derek. He held out his other hand. “Now, try to do exactly what I do. You won’t fall. And think about my blood circulation sometimes, okay?”

It was easier this way, and Derek felt a little more secure. After some time – a long time, actually – he finally started to move the skates in a more or less correct way. Rather less, to be honest, but that was still an improvement.

“See? You’re getting it!” Stiles said in an excitement. “That’s probably because you have such an amazing teacher.”

“I don’t think so. This is still awful.”

“But it’s fun, isn’t it?”

“It’s not.” Of course Derek couldn’t admit that, even though skating was terrible, skating with Stiles was good. If you took away the skating part, that is.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime, since it’s winter and the weather is perfect.”

“We won’t do this again.”

“Because the next time you’ll be skating on your own?”

Derek glared at him.

“Okay, I was just joking! Of course I can still hold your hand, if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s not what I…” Derek stated, but Stiles cut him off – he probably didn’t even notice Derek talking.

“I can hold your hand even when we’re not skating, if you want,” he continued to ramble.

“Stiles.”

“Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that. Sorry. I just…”

“Stiles,” he repeated.

“What?”

“You can.”

“I can what?” of course Stiles did not realize what he had meant. Or he just wanted Derek to repeat the exact phrase, which was also possible. Derek completely hated it.

“Hold my hand even when we’re not skating.”

“Oh.” He looked completely confused, or rather surprised. “Well, that’s good. We could start with grabbing a hot chocolate after we finish skating.”

“Okay, then. But I’m not going ice skating again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always brighten my day <3  
> You can find me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to come and rant or just send prompts :)


End file.
